Shout, Princess! Shoot, Prince!
by lyslyn
Summary: Lagi dan lagi, suara Ino mengusik konsentrasi Sasuke. Bahkan sasaran panah kini tampak mengejeknya. Bisakah keadaan berbalik hingga Sasuke yang tersenyum pada akhirnya? SasuIno. AU. High School fic. Fluff. DLDR. R&R?


**Standard warning applies**** :**

Alternative Universe

OOC

High School Fic

Fluff

.

**DISCLAIMER**** : **

MASASHI KISHIMOTO – 1999

**.**

**S kai N proudly present**** :**

**.**

**.**

**Shout, Princess! Shoot, Prince!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Hanya suara napas teratur milik seorang pemuda berbaju semacam _hakama_ dengan bawahan berwarna biru yang terdengar samar di ruang latihan panah milik Konoha _Senior High School._

Tatapan mata _onyx_ itu terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi. Sasaran berbentuk bulat dengan warna yang bergantian antara merah dan putih hanya bergeming, menanti sebuah anak panah melesat dan menembus permukaannya.

Tangan kanan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu perlahan terangkat, membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat untuk mencapai jarak terjauh.

Tarik napas, embuskan. Tarik napas dan embuskan.

Sasaran sudah dipastikan. Tangan kanannya siap melepas anak panah di balik tali busur yang sudah meregang sempurna.

Siap dilepaskan dan…

"SASUKE-_KUUUUNNNN_!"

_DEG!_

_Syuuuut!_

Melesat menembus angin namun tidak sedikit pun menyentuh sasaran yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Meleset.

Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda pemilik mata berwarna _onyx_ dengan rambut _raven_-nya langsung mendelik ke arah asal suara. Tanpa menengok pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Namun Sasuke melakukan itu dengan harapan bahwa sang pengganggu konsentrasinya bisa segera menyadari betapa terganggunya ia akibat suara keras yang baru saja merasuk gendang telinganya.

"Bisa tidak sekali-sekali kau tidak berteriak seperti itu, heh, Yamanaka?"

Sungguh, bosan rasanya mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan itu setiap harinya. Entah dari sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil—Uzumaki Naruto, entah dari gadis ini. Keduanya sama saja bagi Sasuke. Apalagi setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk mengejar Haruno Sakura. Sejak SMP, rasanya tidak ada hari tanpa keributan yang ditimbulkan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Dan begitu Sakura dinyatakan satu kelas dengan Sasuke, Naruto tentu saja semakin intens mengganggu ketenteraman hidup Sasuke bagaikan angin ribut yang sulit dihentikan oleh siapa pun. Ralat, mungkin angin ribut itu baru bisa berhenti kalau ia sudah berhasil mencapai hal yang paling diinginkannya dalam hidup. Yeah, si _pinky girl_ itu.

Dan kini, yang tengah dihadapi Sasuke adalah masalahnya yang lain. Yamanaka Ino. Ya, gadis yang baru saja berteriak tadi. Ia kini tengah menunjukkan cengiran tidak berdosanya. Bahkan, tanpa mengucapkan sedikit pun kata maaf, gadis Yamanaka itu kembali menerjang Sasuke dengan kalimat yang bernada rengekan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, bantu klub drama, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya—kebingungan. Tapi kebingungan itu tidak bertahan lama. Terbukti dari penolakan yang kemudian ia lontarkan.

"Tidak." Jelas dan tegas—kalau tidak mau dikatakan ketus.

Yamanaka Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Sungguh, lagaknya bagaikan seorang putri yang belum pernah sekalipun menerima penolakan. Bingung. Ia bahkan hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat begitu Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi kembali dengan latihan memanahnya.

Namun, meskipun Ino adalah seorang putri, perlu dicatat bahwa ia adalah putri yang pantang menyerah. Tepat saat Sasuke sudah hendak mengangkat kedua tangannya, gadis itu pun meloncat ke depan Sasuke dengan lincah.

"Oi—"

"_Pleaseeeee_! Hanya kau yang bisa dan paling cocok memerankan pangeran! Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_?" pinta Ino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam posisi memohon dan matanya pun terpejam. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan dengan rendah hati mengabulkan keinginannya yang tidak sederhana.

Sasuke langsung menurunkan busur panahnya yang sudah setengah terangkat. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah gadis yang memiliki rambut _platina blonde_ alami tersebut.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Ino pun langsung membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyum lebar, "Kau bersedia?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

Sesaat gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut saat didengarnya penolakan tanpa segan-segan yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi toh akhirnya dijawab juga pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Modifikasi Sleeping Beauty! Ceritanya dijamin seru, kok! Kau mau, ya?"

Helaan napas meluncur tanpa terhalang dari bibir Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak mempelajari ekspresi riang gadis di hadapannya sebelum ia mengutarakan penasarannya dalam bentuk sebuah pertanyaan, "Lalu? Siapa Aurora-nya?"

"Shion!" jawab Ino tanpa curiga sedikit pun atas pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. "Jadi…."

Sasuke mati-matian menahan seringai yang hendak muncul saat ia berhasil menemukan satu ide untuk 'mengusir' Ino dari ruang latihan klub panahan ini. Walaupun entah kenapa, ia yakin, cara ini hanya ampuh untuk beberapa saat lamanya—temporer.

"Hubungi aku lagi kalau kau berhasil merebut pemeran utama dari Shion!"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali bersamaan dengan munculnya semburat merah dan sensasi hangat di wajahnya.

"I-itu… maksudnya…?"

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia kemudian mendorong Ino agar tidak lagi menghalangi sasaran tembaknya. "Sekarang menyingkirlah! Kau menganggu latihanku."

Tanpa sadar, Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu masih terdiam dan memandangi Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum mendadak gadis itu seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia pun berbalik arah dan berlari dalam kecepatan maksimal yang sanggup ia tunjukkan.

Begitu satu panah siap dilesatkan, lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menelan ludah pahit saat panahnya tidak sedikit pun menyentuh permukaan sasaran. Untuk kedua kalinya. Dan itu karena satu teriakan lain yang kembali dikoarkan oleh satu orang yang sama.

"SHIOOOONN! TUKAR PERAN DENGANKUUU!"

Baiklah, salahkan siapa pun yang membuat ruang latihan latihan klub teater berdampingan dengan klub panah yang justru membutuhkan ketenangan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam begitu saja di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang erat busur panahnya. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengumpulkan kembali segenap konsentrasinya.

Dan begitu kepalanya kembali terangkat, menantang ke arah sasaran yang belum tersentuh satu kali pun, sebuah seringai kini tampak menghias wajah yang biasanya selalu berekspresi sinis tersebut.

Sasaran panah yang sebelumnya hanya bergeming menjadi saksi atas seringai itu kini harus menerima kekalahannya. Anak panah yang berhasil terlepas dari busur Sasuke setelah itu menancap dengan rapi di lingkaran paling tengah dari sasaran—berturut-turut—seolah Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan konsentrasinya sedetik pun. Tidak. Bahkan setelah Ino datang kembali dengan wajah berbunga untuk menyampaikan hasil perjuangannya.

Ya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melewatkan sasarannya satu kali pun meskipun saat itu suara Ino kembali menggema di ruang klub panah. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak perlu lagi membagi perhatiannya antara ucapan gadis itu dan latihannya.

Toh ia sudah tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak tawaran Ino.

Dan keberadaan gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi pengganggu yang harus diusirnya jauh-jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~fin~**

* * *

><p>Our first two fanfictions (please look the other fanfiction too, titled : "<strong>Dear, My Prince! Dear, My Princess!<strong>" with NaruSaku as the main pair)

So then, mind to R&R?

We'll really appreciate all of your comments, constructive criticisms are welcome as well.

_sas efcharistó,_

**S kai N**


End file.
